Junto a ti por siempre
by Valval17
Summary: –Si no me explicas que pasa, te bajas en este mismo instante- dijo mi conductor con una voz aterciopelada. No quería responderle pero ya era demasiado tarde para negarme ya que el fue quien me salvo de los policías. Me preguntaba quien era este extraño?
1. Lo hecho, hecho esta

FLASH BACK—

Salí corriendo de mi casa, por que mis padres adoptivos no podían entender que lo amaba, Por que no me dejaban estar con James.. Estuve corriendo unos 15 minutos hasta que logre divisar un Bus en la parada. Como pude llegue y me monte, nada mas habia un puesto libre en medio de 2 hombres palidos y medio viejos; al mirarme me sonrieron y me hicieron una seña para que me sentara.

- Hola linda joven, como te llamas?- dijo uno de los palidos

- Yo.. yo soy Isabella. Y Ustedes señores?- dije sin saber muy bien por qué le respondía a los extraños.

- Yo soy Aro- dijo el señor de cabello oscuro- y el es Cayo- dijo señalando al que parecía mas joven y de cabellos claros- yo soy un caza talentos y Cayo es un representante de cantantes famosos

- Eso es genial- dije yo asombrada

- Bueno Isabella, cuéntame de tu vida- dijo el caza talentos sonriéndome

- Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 16 años y me gusta cantar, de verdad tengo talento para eso- dije y me acomode en la silla del Bus

- Y... por que estas sola y no con tus padres?- dijo el señor de cabello claro

- Por que, pelee con ellos y me fui de casa, no tengo a donde mas ir- dije recordando la pelea que había tenido con mis padres por mi novio James

- Bueno y estas interesada en cantar no? Creo que puedes venir con nosotros a la disquera y podríamos hacerte una audición...te gustaría?- dijo Cayo viéndome a los ojos

- Si! Eso seria maravilloso Cayo! Aceptaras Isabella verdad?- dijo Aro viéndome a los ojos y aplaudiendo bajito

- Eh.. si por que no!- dije riéndome- cuando?

- Hoy! Vamos para allá.. pero has comido algo mi niña? Te vez muy palida no queremos que te pase nada- dijo Aro sacando un Brownie y una botella de agua

- Gracias, no en verdad no he comido nada; gracias Aro- dije empezando a comer

- No hay de que niña- dijo Aro sonriéndome

En eso me empecé a sentir mareada y sentí como me desmayaba... Al despertar no ubicaba donde estaba; no conocía este lugar, debería de ser la disquera. Como pude me senté en el sillón donde me encontraba y pude observar una puerta entre abierta en frente de mi.

- Aro, como has metido a esa niña sin saber quien es? Donde vive! SIN SABER SI SUS PADRES SON GENTE IMPORTANTE!-dijo una voz conocida.. Cayo

- Querido Cayo, cálmate, es Isabella Swan... vive cerca de la estación de policía de Manhattam ya que su padre fue el jefe de policías allí..Sus padres murieron y la dejaron huérfana, tiene 2 meses con unos padres adoptivos aunque tenian pensado devolverla al estado- dijo otra voz la cual no reconocí estaba riéndose- No hay de que preocuparse, solo llamen a Lauren, Jessica y Angela para que le enseñen todo.

Me acosté rápido en el sofá y cerré los párpados para simular que estaba dormida otra vez y sentí como salían de la oficina... Volví a dormir, y me desperté por que alguien me tocaba el brazo cautelosamente. Era una rubia de ojos azules que me veía despectivamente

- Siéntate, tenemos que hablar- dijo viendo para atrás dode se encontraban dos mujeres mas, una de cabello rubio y una de cabello moreno

- Que pasa? Donde estoy? Quienes son ustedes? Como llegue aquí?- dije atoradamente moviendo las manos en el aire

- Tranquilízate, nosotras te explicaremos- dijo la de cabello moreno tomando mis manos entre las suyas- Yo soy Angela, ella es Jessica y ella Lauren- dijo señalando a cada una de las rubias- Te encuentras en.._nuestra casa, _como te explico..- dijo Angela pensando

- Yo te lo explico niña, estamos en la casa de los Vulturi; Aro, Marco y Cayo. Ellos son los jefes y dueños del negocio- dijo Jessica

No entendía lo que pasaba, que negocio? Los Vulturi? Hice una mueca la cual Lauren entendió. Por que me habían elegido para este negocio?

- Si, ahora formas parte del negocio, ellos.. 'toman' por así decir a niñas como tu o adultas como yo para ser parte de este negocio... Somos las encargadas de pasar su mercancía a sus clientes- dijo Lauren acomodándose el cabello

- Y...cu-cual es la mercancía?- dije con mucho miedo

- Pues.. Drogas, Armas Dinero y Papeles- dijo Angela con cara de lamento- creo que será mejor que entres a hablar con los señores Vulturi, te están esperando; yo estare aquí afuera cuando salgas

- Ok- dije

Me pare con mucho miedo dirigiéndome a las grandes puertas de maderas que tenia enfrente, toque la puerta y escuche como me indicaban que pasara.

Al entrar pude ver un salón amplio, con un sin fin de libros en muchas estanterías y lo que me llamo la atención fueron 3 escritorios grandísimos cada uno en una parte de la habitación, tenia el piso con alfombras y se podía escuchar el sonido de las teclas de una computadora al escribir en ella, los 3 señores de los escritorios subieron la cabeza y clavaron su vista en mi.

-Isabella, menos mal que despiertas; espero que ya hayas conocido a Angela, Lauren y a Jessica- dijo Aro sonriéndome- Deja que te presente a mis hermanos, ellos son Cayo como ya sabes, y el es Marco; nuestro hermano mayor- dijo señalando a un hombre de cabello largo y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

- Un gusto Isabella- dijo

- Por que estoy aquí? Me engañaron con lo de la disquera verdad? Que boba fui al dejarme llevar por ustedes, que es esto? DONDE ESTOY?- grite y sentí como empezaba a llorar no pude contenerme y caí al piso y me abrasé a mis piernas llorando

- No tienes por que llorar mi niña, yo si soy un caza talentos, y sentí la vibra que tu cuerpo emanaba... en definitiva eres para este negocio, quieres ayudarnos a expandir nuestra mercancía?- dijo Aro viéndome a los ojos

- Nosotros las tenemos como princesas, todo lo que hay en esta mansión les pertenece, son libre de usar y hacer lo que ustedes quieran aquí dentro sin pagar nada.. pero tienen que ayudarnos cuando las necesitemos. Piénsalo Isabella.. en verdad crees que alguien esta buscándote? Nosotros te brindaríamos una familia, amor..- dijo Cayo extendiéndome la mano la cual tome sin pensarlo

Lo abrace y empecé a llorar en su hombro, el tenia razon.. no habia nadie en este mundo que me estuviera buscando, nadie estaba preocupado por mi, ellos parecian estarlo. Por lo menos deberia de intentarlo

- Ok, quiero intentarlo, no les prometo que les servire de mucho.. pero estoy dispuesta a ser parte de esto- dije alejándome de Cayo y deteniéndome frente a Aro- estamos de acuerdo?

- Si queria Isabella!- dijo Marco – te molesta que te diga Bella? Suena mas bonito viendote como eres- dijo sonriéndome, lo que consiguió que me sonrojara

- No, no me molesta.. que piensan ustedes?- dije viendo a Aro y a Cayo

- Esta bien Bella, ya puedes irte con Angela te esta esperando afuera- dijo Aro haciéndome una seña de que me retirara- siéntete como en casa

Sali y vi a Angela jugando con su cabello, se sobresalto al verme y me dijo que me mostraria toda la mansión, era enorme. Tenia 5 pisos: En el primero se encontraba una alberca muy grande con 3 piscinas y toboganes, una gran cocina con un comedor de 15 sillas.. creo que eran muchas personas. En el segundo estaban los salones de vestimenta, un cine, un bar muy bonito y un Spa, todos eran maravillosos. En el cuarto piso eran las oficinas de los señores Vulturi y en el quinto se encontraban los almacenes y la mercancía.

En el tercero estaban las habitaciones, eran 6 puertas... Una de Angela, una de Jessica, una de Lauren..una mía y las otras 2?

- Ok, Angela es muy bella la casa pero.. de quienes son estas 2 habitaciones?- dije confundida

- Son de Tanya y Kate son otras dos como nosotras, a ellas les toco trabajo hoy por eso no están aquí; ven para que veas tu cuarto- dijo abriendo una puerta- nos vemos en la alberca

Era una recamara hermosa, de colores violetas y lilas, con una cama enorme en el medio de la habitación, tenia un ventanal que daba a un hermoso bosque, tenia un gran closet que estaba lleno de zapatos y atuendos muy bonitos, tenia un espejo enorme de 360 grados, tenia un baño de en sueño! en una de las esquinas de la habitación habia una escalera en caracol, subi corriendo y me lleve tremenda sorpresa cuando vi un tepescopio en un balcon, podria ver todas las noches las estrellas.

Estaba alegre de haber aceptado, sabria que tendría una familia o algo muy parecido los cuales me querrian, pagaria el precio que tenia por estar aquí.

Desde ese dia _mi vida entera cambio..._

- FIN FLASH BACK-

Solo me salio un suspiro, ya hacia 6 años que mi vida habia cambiado tan radicalmente, aun seguia en la Mansion Vulturi, y era considerada una de las mejores 'repartidoras' de la casa,me estaba riendo de mis recuerdos...


	2. Primer Encuentro

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años y no tengo padres, ellos fueron asesinados cuando yo tenia apenas 6 años; no recuerdo mucho de ellos, ni tampoco de las 15 familias que tuve ya que ninguna me aguanta mas de 7 meses. Nunca tuve la atención que necesitaba, siempre me tocaban padres despreocupados o locos; pero al cumplir los 16 me tocaron los peores padres que pude tener. No me dejaban salir a otra parte que no fuera la escuela, siempre los tenia atrás, tampoco me dejaban ver a mi novio James; me escapaba por la ventana para poder verlo a escondidas.

James estaba en las drogas, tenia 25 años, pero nos amábamos... O eso creía yo, el me había hecho una mujer con apenas 16 años, diciéndome que si no lo hacia con el me dejaría y yo no podía vivir sin el; fue por eso que acepte y lo ame con todo lo que pude dar. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de eso, por lo cual pelearon conmigo de una manera brutal y termine huyendo de casa...

Aro y Cayo me drogaron ese día en el Bus y así fue como llegue a la que hasta ahora es mi familia, Los Negocios Vulturi. Éramos 7 en el negocio: Jessica, Lauren, Ángela, Tanya, Kate e Irina; esta ultima entro un año después de mi a casa.

Vivíamos excelente, los Vulturi nos dejaban en plena libertad durante los días que no nos necesitaban, teníamos acceso a las 3 primeras plantas de la mansión sin ningún tipo de problemas, salíamos de compras cada mes. Íbamos a hacer las 'reparticiones' por turno, siempre íbamos en grupos de 2 o 3. Ángela y yo siempre salíamos juntas a repartir la mercancía.

Las reparticiones no siempre eran en la ciudad, pero los Vulturi tenían su Jet privado y su propio chofer para las reparticiones, se llama Ben y sospechaba que andaba en algo con Ángela. Las otras chicas tenían novios comunes, chicos que conocían en la calle o gente como los Vulturi; como era el caso de Tanya que andaba con Demetri Vulturi; el hijo de Aro. Yo de lo contrario estaba sola, ellas eran mis únicas amigas y hermanas no conocía a mas nadie.

Hoy me tocaba ir con Kate a una repartición, Los Vulturi nos habían informado que seria en Forks por lo cual volamos hasta allá para hacer la repartición a una Mafia muy cercana a los Vulturi, se llamaban los Quiluete. Iría Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy Black alias el jefe de la mafia; nos había citado a las 2 en punto en un café llamado ' La Tua Cantante'.

- Ben, esto será rápido. . Simplemente le daremos la dirección a Black de donde puede recoger toda la carga, el nos dará el dinero y nos vamos.- dije viendo a Kate asintiendo

- Si algo llega a pasar nos vemos en el aeropuerto- dijo Kate saliendo del carro

- Nos vemos Ben- dije saliendo detrás de Kate

Al entrar dimos nuestros nombres falsos '_Victoria y Marie'_ y nos condujeron a una mesa donde nos esperaba un moreno, fortachón y moreno con unos ojos café que daban miedo. Al vernos nos sonrió y nos indico que nos sentáramos.

- Hola, soy Jacob Black y ustedes hermosas son las enviadas por Aro verdad?- dijo el moreno saludándonos

- Pues si, yo soy Kate y ella es Bella- dijo Kate saludándolo

- Un placer..- dijo Jacob adoptando una mirada seria- bueno... yo vine a buscar la dirección la trajeron no?

- Claro, aquí tienes – dije dándole el papel a través de la mesa

Llego el mesero y nos pidió la orden, Kate y yo solo pedimos un café, pero Jacob pidió un Whisky

- No es muy temprano para eso?-dije yo intrigada

- Lo contrario, es la hora perfecta- dijo guiñándome un ojo

- Bueno, pues...es tu turno de darnos lo que nos has traído- dijo Kate sonando las uñas contra la mesa

- Lo tengo aquí en el maletín.. haremos como si nada y cuando yo me vaya agarraran el maletín ustedes y se lo llevan ok?- dijo viéndome a los ojos

- Ok- dije

Llego el mesero con nuestra orden y empezamos a charlar con Jacob, nos contó que su padre y Los Vulturi eran muy cercanos y que siempre andaban en negocios, nos contó que el vivía en Phoenix pero siempre venia acá a hacer las entregas de su padre ya que el era el único heredero. Black pago la cuenta, nos dijo que iba por su cuenta.

- Pues... espero verlas luego. Kate- dijo Jacob dándole la mano- Bella- dijo guiñándome un ojo- espero verlas pronto.

- Bella, creo que le gustaste a Jacob- dijo Kate riéndose- vamos agarra el maletín

Agarramos el maletín y cuando íbamos saliendo divisamos el auto y a Ben. Kate se monto con el maletín en la mano pero yo tropecé y caí al suelo, no se en que momento paso todo pero venia una patrulla. Vi como Ben arrancaba y yo quedaba en el suelo. Me levante y eché a correr dentro del Café; atravesé la puerta que daba a la cocina y salí por la puerta trasera del café.

Necesitaba escapar, escuche como las sirenas de las patrullas venian en mi busqueda; estaba acorralada...Ninguno de los 2 se encotraba aqui, las sirenas se escuchaban...Un hermoso Volvo estaba estacionado en frente de mi. Sin pensarlo dos veces me monte en el puesto del copiloto y le grite al conductor que arrancara

Íbamos a 140 k por hora, el conductor no veía para los lados, solo conducía como un loco; estábamos entrando a un bosque.. No me di cuenta en que momento en que habíamos perdido las patrullas hasta que el sin decir nada freno haciéndome chocar contra el asiento. No había detallado al conductor, El era hermoso tenia los ojos esmeralda y el cabello cobrizo. Iba con su mandíbula apretada.

–Si no me explicas que pasa, te bajas en este mismo instante- dijo mi conductor con una voz aterciopelada que me dejo embobada

No quería responderle.. pero ya era demasiado tarde para negarme ya que el fue quien me salvo de los policías y por el que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente..Pero todavía me preguntaba: Quien era este extraño y por que me había ayudado?

- Sigo esperando una respuesta- dijo el conductor

- Eh.. bueno, yo.. yo- empecé a tartamudear, no sabia que decirle. No encontraba una excusa

- Confía en mi, yo no diré nada- dijo sonriéndome de una manera que me derritió.

- Los policías esos estaban tras de mi- dije viéndolo a los ojos esperando una reacción- yo estaba por montarme en el carro cuando ellos aparecieron y decidí ocultarme, no se que pasaba pero creo que iban tras el carro y juraría que ellos creían que yo también tenia algo que ver.

- Mmm..bueno y quien eres?- dijo viendo a los lados – me contaras tu historia mientras te llevo a.. a donde te llevo?

- Si no es mucha molestia al aeropuerto, Soy Isabella Swan un placer, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella- dije extendiéndole mi mano

- Yo soy Edward Cullen- dijo el tomando mi mano

Pude sentir una corriente que llego hasta mi centro nervioso, era el roce mas eufórico que nunca tuve. Nos miramos un buen rato a los ojos hasta que el encendió el carro y salió del bosque. Estaba empezando el crepúsculo mientras íbamos por la carretera.

- Y.. pues vives aquí?- dijo el con el ceño fruncido

-No, pero me gusta este lugar. Vivo en New York- dije viéndome las manos

- Quizá la próxima vez que venga nos podríamos ver, ya que me debes una de esta que te salve; así nos conocemos mejor- dijo sonriendo

- Me encantaría conocerte- dije sin pensarlo, en ese momento me sonroje

- Igual a mi Bella, aquí tienes mi numero – dijo sacando una tarjeta que decía en una muy bonita letra _Edward Cullen _y su numero

- Ok Edward, cuando pueda te escribo- dije

En eso llegamos al aeropuerto y vi a Kate parada en la entrada. Me despedí de Edward y le prometí que lo vendría a ver, esa era la única cosa que quería hacer... Ver a ese chico de ojos esmeralda. Kate se abalanzo y me abrazo.

- Bella, jure que te había agarrado.. Pero como estas aquí? Quien era ese del Volvo? – dijo Kate a millón

-Vamos al jet Kate, no quiero otro encuentro con los policías, allá te cuento.

Entramos a la pista y vimos el Jet, allí nos esperaba Ben quien nos pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido..

- Bueno Bella, ya estamos en el Jet ahora cuéntame.- dijo Kate impaciente

Le conté todo lo que había pasado y la conversación que tuve con Edward, ella me dijo que tenia que venir a visitarlo que yo merecía ser feliz. El vuelo fue muy rápido, no estuvimos mas de 30 minutos en el Jet, al llegar a la mansión subimos a la oficina y le entregamos a Los Vulturi el maletín y nos fuimos a dormir.

No podía dormir, por lo cual agarre mi móvil y le mande un mensaje a Edward para agradecerle lo de hoy.

_**Gracias por haberme salvado hoy, te debo mucho mas que una visita.. Mil gracias y espero verte pronto.. Bella**_

Teclee rápido y mande el mensaje. No pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar. Era un mensaje de Edward: _**Se que no fue la mejor situación para conocernos pero quiero que sepas que me cautivaste y yo también quiero conocerte, buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños.. Edward Cullen**_

Después de eso pude dormir como un ángel, mi sueño era con Edward nos conocíamos y estábamos en un prado.. estábamos rodeados de miles de flores, fue muy bonito. Me desperté y me fui a hablar con Aro, quería saber si me daba permiso de ir a Forks esta semana; no aguantaba estar sin Edward mas...


	3. Forks

Ya había pasado una semana sin saber de Edward, era viernes y quería volverlo a ver, a perderme en sus ojos y aspirar su aroma, por lo cual fui a hablar con Aro.

-Aro.. quiero tomar unas vacaciones- dije viéndolo a los ojos- quiero decir.. me puedo tomar este fin de semana libre? Quiero viajar.

-Pues.. si, como no pero el lunes en la noche estas aquí. Creo que esta semana estaremos muy ocupados- dijo Aro besando mi frente – Que te vaya bien, usa tu tarjeta sin problemas y te llevas tu móvil.

-Claro, despídeme de Marco y Cayo. Salgo en unas horas.

Baje a mi habitación a empacar, le dije a Carmen que era la esposa de Aro que me hiciera el favor avisarle a Ben que me llevaría hoy a Forks. Al llegar a mi cuarto vi a Kate, Tanya y Ángela sentadas en mi cama revisando mi móvil.

- PERO A USTEDES QUIEN LES DIO PERMISO DE REVISAR MI MOVIL?- dije lanzándome sobre ellas y quitándole mi móvil

- Bells, el chico de Forks es el que te esta escribiendo?- dijo Kate viéndome sorprendida- Edward?

- Si- dije viendo que tenia tres mensajes que no había leído

- Pues que lindo que te ha salido Bella! Tendrá hermanos?- dijo Tanya riendo

- Nose, bueno chismosas.. déjenme leer los mensajes- dije sentándome en la cama y sentí como se ponían a mi alrededor

_**Quizás no fue el mejor lugar, ni mis mejores palabras, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.. Edward Cullen**__... _Un coro de suspiros se escucharon en la habitación mientras que yo sonreía.

_**Tus ojos me hipnotizaron, tu aroma me dejo embobado y tus sonrojos me encantaron..Quiero saber de ti... Edward Cullen**_

_**Disculpa si te llevaste alguna mala impresión de mi necesito remediarlo podría ir a verte?...Edward Cullen**_

- BELLA VAS A IR A VER AL POBRE VERDAD?- dijo Tanya riéndose

- Si Bells, no lo dejes esperando mas!- dijo Ángela viéndome con cariño

- Bella, ya hable con Ben, viene en 1 hora y media por ti. Esta lista- dijo Carmen sorprendida al vernos a todas allí – Creo que Bella si tiene a alguien en la cabeza después de todo.

- Si Carmen, se llama Edward, y esta loco por Bella! Le ha mandado muchos mensajes- dijo Kate riéndose a lo que yo me sonroje

-Bueno suerte mi niña, todo te saldrá bien ya veras – dijo Carmen saliendo de la habitación

- Y bueno Bells.. cuantos días estarás allá?- dijo Tanya alegre

- Tres, hasta el lunes me dio permiso Aro- dije recordando a Edward.

Agarre mi celular y le escribí: _**Voy saliendo para Forks, mi vuelo llega a las 6:00pm si quieres podemos vernos cerca del aeropuerto...Bella.**_

Empecé a hacer una maleta con la ropa que llevaría, Tanya y Kate elegían cosas muy cortas; a las cuales Ángela y yo nos negábamos a causa del frió que hacia en Forks. Cuando logre terminar la maleta, Ben estaba esperando afuera para ayudarme a bajarla y vi como se daba miraditas con Ángela y ella se sonrojaba.

-Cuando vuelva, me contaras todo esto- dije despidiéndome de todas y saliendo con Ben.

El viaje fue muy corto, los nervios me estaban comiendo. Al llegar Ben se ofreció a llevarme a un hotel, pero le dije que estaría bien que volviera a casa. Iba saliendo del aeropuerto cuando se me escapo una risita.

Allí estaba Edward, el Volvo y un ramo de flores muy bonitas. Al verlo deje la maleta y salí corriendo a abrazarlo a lo cual el me abrió los brazos y me apretó contra el; mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, quería salir de mi pecho. Estuvimos un rato abrazados hasta que recordé que había dejado mi maleta atrás.

-Edward, como fue que.. que viniste?- dije recogiendo mi maleta y entregándosela a el. Mientras que el me daba el ramo de flores

- Bueno, una princesa me dijo que venia para Forks y necesitaba verla, por lo cual preferí venir a recogerla- dijo el montando la maleta en la cajuela del carro

- Gracias Edward, me podrías dejar en el Hotel?- dije riéndome

- Que hotel? Yo te iba a ofrecer mi casa, es muy grande y hay muchas habitaciones no seria molestia que te quedaras allí- dijo el viéndome a los ojos

- Preferiría no molestar Edward, de seguro a tu novia le molestaría mucho.. – dije bajando la cabeza

- Crees que después de ver tu rostro tan hermoso, pudiera estar con alguien mas?- dijo agarrandome la barbilla para que lo viera

- Ehh..- fue lo único que logre decir

- Por favor, no quiero estar tan solo en casa, aceptaras?- dijo con un pucherito en la cara

- Esta bien Edward- dije sonriéndole

Nos montamos y arrancamos, iba a 120k por hora. Le gustaba la velocidad por lo menos algo sabia. Llegamos a una casa muy bonita, era de 2 pisos era parte madera y parte cemento. Al entrar quede petrificada, todo estaba impecable..

Habían muchas pinturas colgadas en las paredes que era de color blanco, unos muebles grises a tono con el comedor negro en medio de la sala.

-Ven, te mostrare toda la casa- dijo agarrandome la mano

La cocina era amplia y se veía casi nueva, significaba que no cocinaba mucho. Tenia una barra en medio de ella y una gran nevera; tenia una amplia ventana que daba a la calle principal. Después pasamos me mostró su estudio donde tenia una gran biblioteca y nos pusimos a discutir sobre muchos libros.

En el segundo piso habían 4 habitaciones, la de su hermana (cuando se quedaba en su casa) la de sus padres, una de huéspedes y la de el. Todas eran hermosas en especial la de su hermana. La habitación de huéspedes era mía por estos tres días, tenia un hermoso ventanal que daba hacia un bosque muy frondoso, tenia una cama matrimonial con un edredón azul y muchas almohadas y un baño muy amplio.

Me cambie y cuando iba a bajar vi otra puerta que me llamo la atención; Edward se percato de eso.

- Bella, esa puerta da a la azotea- dijo el agarrandome la mano y caminando hasta la cocina – Quieres comer? Bueno..hay...hay.. nada

- Hace cuanto que no haces mercado- dije riéndome

-Hace mucho, es que casi siempre como en la calle- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos- Ven, vamos a que conozcas Forks

-Ok- dije sonriendo ante la idea

Nos montamos en el carro como niños chiquitos riéndonos y bajamos las ventanillas... Puso música clásica y recorrimos todo el pueblo, era hermoso, aunque había mucho verde, vimos la playa, los bosques hasta que Edward paro en un supermercado.

-Que vamos a comprar?- pregunte confusa

-Todo lo necesario para un picnic- dijo riendo

No tardamos mas de 30 minutos en conseguir todo, hasta la canasta la conseguimos. Volvimos al carro y agarro una vía que ya conocía.. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta al ver como entrábamos al mismo bosque de la otra vez. El volvió a frenar en seco pero esta vez entrelazo nuestras manos.

-Vamos Bella, tenemos que caminar desde aquí-dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos

Nos adentramos a pie en el corazón del bosque, caminamos por unos 20 minutos hasta que sentí la luz del sol en mi rostro... La luz no me dejaba ver.. cuando mis ojos lograron adaptarse vi un prado muy hermoso frente a mi. Tenia muchas flores de distintos colores, flores silvestres...La hierba crecía y estábamos rodeados de pinos, la luz del sol bañaba todo el espacio...

-Edward..esto es?- dije yo muy conmovida

-Mi prado, aquí vengo a inspirarme.. a pensar- dijo el sonriendo – este lugar es mío, mas nadie ha estado aquí.. – dijo el clavando sus ojos en los míos

- Es hermoso Edward, gracias- dije entrelazando nuestras manos

- Lo se, ven vamos a comer- dijo el y nos sentamos en medio del prado.

Extendimos el mantel y nos sentamos a comer, me contó sobre el: Su nombre era Edward Anthony Cullen, tiene 26 años sus padres vivían aquí en Forks también, se llaman Esme y Carlisle.. Su hermana menor se llama Alice, tiene mi edad y esta terminando una carrera de Diseñadota de Modas lo cual me emociono mucho, ya que a mi también me gustaba eso. Me dijo que su primo Emmett salía con una modelo de pasarela llamada Rosalie y que su hermana salía con el hermano menor de Rosalie, Jasper que era un gran abogado. Y el era músico.

- Y que hay sobre ti Bella?- dijo el viéndome a los ojos- quiero saber de tu vida

Tenia que decirle la verdad, yo lo quería y por nada de este mundo quería lastimarlo... El era todo para mi, era la única persona que me había demostrado afecto en toda mi vida a parte de 'mi familia'.. Tenia que correr riesgos.

- Edward, yo.. he llevado una vida muy complicada.. y es algo muy difícil de entender- dije jugando con la hierba – te la quiero contar.. pero me tienes que prometer no juzgarme y escucharme hasta el final

- Claro que si princesa, estoy aquí para escucharte- dijo el viéndome a los ojos

Le conté toda mi historia, desde que perdí a mis padres hasta el momento en que lo encontré; a veces hacia pausas para que pudiera comprender todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Al terminar empecé a llorar, las lagrimas salían sin pedir permiso por mi rostro.

-Bella.. yo- dijo el abrazándome, me acuno en sus brazos y me dejo llorar todo lo que pude – Bella.. Te quiero, te quiero mucho mas que a mi vida, y estoy dispuesto a protegerte hasta el final... Nunca mas estarás sola yo estoy aquí para ti.

- Edward, te quiero.. Ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, no puedo.. pero no quiero que te involucres mas en mi mundo, no quiero que salgas lastimado- dije yo abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas

- Mi hermosa Bella... te defendería a capa y espada si fuera necesario, eres todo para mi.. todo- dijo uniendo nuestros labios... Ese era mi primer beso que me daba alguien con amor... – Quizás sea algo apresurado pero.. Quieres ser mi novia?

- Claro que si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia- dije besándole los labios...

Hoy había descubierto muchas cosas.. uno siempre en el mundo tiene a alguien en quien puede contar, nunca nos encontramos solos..Solo hay que aprender que el tiempo nos dará todas las respuestas que necesitemos... Mi lugar había sido el prado..


	4. Que se siente?

POV Edward

- Edward, hijo... estamos interceptando a los Quiluete, hoy el hijo de Billy viene a la ciudad a buscar una mercancía proveniente de Los Vulturi- dijo papa caminando por el estudio- van a estar en un café cerca de acá, necesito que vayas y captures a el enviado de Aro.

- Por que yo papa? Emmett o Jasper serian felices de hacerlo- dije tirandome en el sofá

- Ellos harían un escándalo o no sabrían quien es... Edward tu eres el que percibe las cosas aquí nada de no quiero o no puedo, ve ya- dijo papa viendo al piso- sabes que tu madre lo necesita, piensa en ella

Al nombrar a mi madre sentí como un balde de agua fría caía sobre mi. Mi madre estaba en la clínica debido al desgraciado de James, un maldito bastardo que intento violarla cuando iba al mercado. Le fracturo un brazo y le dejo un trauma psicológico que necesita terapia.

-Ok Carlisle, dime donde y a que hora?- dije apretando los puños

- En la tua cantante y ya deben de estar allá- dijo papa- Eleazar mandara a un policía a perseguir el carro síguelo tu también.

Agarre las llaves del Volvo y me monte en el carro, estaba cerca del café esperando a escuchar la sirena de la patrulla para seguirla; se escuchaba un poco lejos así que me relaje pensando que todavía no llegaba. Hasta que vi como salía por la puerta trasera del café una joven pálida, de cabello moreno en ondas y unos labios carnosos..

_Ella es..._pensé

Sin saber como hacer para que subiera al carro aparque enfrente de ella, abrió la puerta de un golpe y se monto

- VAMOS!- grito viendo a los lados con una voz hermosa

Empecé a conducir como loco, iba muy rápido pero ella no se quejaba. La llevaría al bosque que daba al claro, allí no tendría como escapar; pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como se ponía rígida y se enderezaba. Frene en seco y vi como se aplastaba contra el asiento.. Era el momento para averiguar

- Si no me explicas que pasa te bajas en este mismo instante- dije apretando la mandíbula al ver como me miraba embobada, no quería reírme.

Me gire a encararla y quede perdido en esos ojos chocolates que me observaban, pude notar un leve sonrojo.. Pero no respondía

- Sigo esperando una respuesta- dije en un tono muy frió

-Eh..bueno, yo..yo- dijo ella tartamudeando

-Confía en mi, yo no diré nada- dije sonriendo ante la mentira que estaba diciendo

- Los policías esos andaban tras de mi- dijo viéndome a los ojos esperando alguna reacción- yo estaba por montarme en el carro cuando ellos aparecieron y decidí ocultarme, no se que pasaba pero creo que iban tras el carro ese y juraría que ellos creían que yo tenia algo que ver

Con que.. la chica sabia mentir, no era boba después de todo.. sabría ella quien soy yo? Necesitaba informacion

-Mmm.. bueno y quien eres?- dije viendo por fuera del carro a ver si no había algo.- me contaras tu historia mientras te llevo a... a donde te llevo?

- Si no es mucha molestia al aeropuerto, soy Isabella Swan un gusto- dijo extendiéndome su mano – Aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella.

- Yo soy Edward Cullen- dije dándole la mano

Las mariposas empezaron a revolotear en mi estomago, mi pulso se acelero y no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos que estaban clavados en mi.

Después de un rato me desconecte de su mirada y retorne a la carretera, tenia que sacarle conversación, necesitaba conseguir la mayor cantidad de información

- Y.. pues vives aquí?- dije

- No, pero me gusta este lugar. Vivo en New York- dijo ella viéndose las manos

-Quizás la próxima vez que vengas nos podríamos ver, ya que me debes una de esta que te salve; así nos conocemos mejor- dije esperando que funcionara

-Me encantaría conocerte- dijo ella hundida en sus pensamientos

- Igual a mi Bella, aquí tienes mi numero- dije dándole mi tarjeta

-Ok Edward, cuando pueda te escribo- dijo agarrandola

Llegamos al aeropuerto y al bajarse vi como se acerco a una rubia la abrazo y entraron a abordar..Al llegar a casa me fui directo a el estudio, papa estaba hablando por el teléfono respecto a mama.

- Pero..ella, ella quiere ver a James? No entiendo- dijo papa preocupado

- Ok, voy para allá Jasper- dijo colgando- Edward tu madre no deja de llamar a James, dice que tiene algún asunto pendiente con el. Voy a la clínica

- Voy contigo- dije corriendo hasta el mercedes de Carlisle

Llegamos como en 10 minutos, al entrar al área de psiquiatría nos llevaron hasta donde se encontraban todos con mama, ella estaba sentada con la cabeza entre las piernas llamando a James. Papa se abalanzo a abrazarla

- Esme, cariño amor.. escúchame el esta en la cárcel mas nada te pasara.. aquí estoy mírame- dijo llorando

- Carlisle..donde, como que en la cárcel? Pero que hizo... el en verdad me...- dijo viendo a Carlisle

- No recuerdas nada? Quisiera hablar contigo en privado.. chicos vayan a la cafetería, yo los busco... Edward habla con Jasper y Emmett- dijo abrazando a mama

- Vamos- dije saliendo

Al llegar a la cafetería conseguimos una mesa lo bastante lejos como para que pudiera hablar tranquilo. Emmett como siempre compro algo para comer mientras que todos me veían preocupados.

-Bueno..lo que les tenia que decir es que, ya se quien es el enviado de Los Vulturi; ya tengo algunas pistas- dije viendo a Jasper

- Que pistas? Diste con alguno de ellos?- dijo Jasper

- Si y no, Los Vulturi tienen a una..gente la cual es la encargada de verse con Los Quiluete para las entregas, hoy papa me dijo que averiguara sobre Los Vulturi cuando vi como perseguían a una muchacha y se monto en mi carro y la lleve al aeropuerto, estoy seguro de que ella es la enviada de Los Vulturi- dije viendo el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

En el móvil tenia un mensaje de Bella: _**Gracias por haberme salvado hoy, te debo mucho mas que una visita...Mil gracias y espero verte pronto.. Bella**_. Sin pensarlo dos veces le respondí sonriente: _**Se que no fue la mejor situación para conocernos pero quiero que sepas que me cautivaste y yo también quiero conocerte, buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños... Edward Cullen**_

- Bueno Edd, y esa 'muchacha' como la volverás a ver?- dijo Emmett

- Pues, tengo su numero pronto vendrá otra vez.. puedo sentirlo- dije sonriendo

- Edward.. su numero?- dijo Alice viendo a Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Si enana, y no harán N A D A con el, no pueden arruinar esta misión- dije viéndolos a todos- bueno, ya mejor nos vamos...

- Ok Edward.. como quieras- dijo Alice sacándome la lengua

Salimos camino a casa a buscar mi carro; papa se quedaría un rato mas con mama. Al llegar a la casa no podía dormir, estaba pensando en Bella.. Ella era mi presa, ella era la que ayudaría a mama ,a que a James lo metieran en cadena perpetua y a pagar las terapias. Entre plan y plan de cómo capturar a Los Vulturi me quede dormido.

Me desperté muy tarde por el medio día, al salir por la sala para ir a la cocina me encontré a Jasper y a Emmett en mi sala viendo televisión , mientras que Alice y Rose estaban escribiendo en mi móvil.

- QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?- dije gritando y arrancándole el móvil de las manos.- que le están escribiendo a.. Bella? ALICE COMO ERES CAPAZ

Al leer le habían mandado 3 mensajes a Bella:

_**Quizás no fue el mejor lugar ni mis mejores palabras, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.. Edward Cullen**_

_**Tus ojos me hipnotizaron, tu aroma me dejo embobado y tus sonrojos me encantaron me gustaría saber de ti.. Edward Cullen**_

_**Disculpa si te llevaste alguna mala impresión de mi necesito remediarlo podría ir a verte?.. Edward Cullen **_

- Como le mandan esos mensajes sin saber de ella? Es que acaso la conocen?- dije demasiado bravo.

-No, la verdad es que cuando llegamos estabas hablando en sueños y a cada rato decías frases como esas, y entonces Jazz y Emmett nos dijeron que le escribiéramos estas- dijo Rose sonriéndome

- Que yo QUE? Claro que no ustedes lo están inventando- dije viendo hacia Emmett y Jasper.

- En verdad primito, lo único que decías era Bella, Bella..- dijo Emmett carcajeándose

- Jazz..dime que están bromeando- dije con cara de espanto

- No Edward, ellos dicen la verdad. Te vez muy bonito llamando a Bella- dijo Jasper carcajeándose también

- Y Edward que esperas? Ve a 'averiguar sobre los Vulturi'- dijo Alice riendo – pero llévale a "Los Vulturi" flores si? De seguro le gustaran

- Pero ahora que Alice? – dije tapándome la cara

- Es que.. Bella te ha enviado un mensaje tonto- dijo mostrándome el celular- dice..._**Voy saliendo para Forks, mi vuelo llega a los 6:00 pm si quieres podemos vernos cerca del aeropuerto... Bella**_

Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, en mis labios se formo una sonrisa y fui directo a mi cuarto a arreglarme. Salí ya arreglado y le quite el teléfono de las manos a Alice

- No olvides las flores Edward- dijo Alice riendo

- Claro enana, nos vemos... Váyanse de mi apartamento- dije cerrando la puerta... Eran las 5:30 pm, eso significaba que bella llegaría en 30 minutos. Pare en el camino y compre un ramo muy bonito, al llegar a el aeropuerto eran las 6:05 y estacione frente a la puerta y allí la volví a ver...

Era un ángel, al verme me sonrió y se abalanzo sobre mi. Estuvimos abrazados un buen rato... Su calor contra mi cuerpo me provocaba sensaciones extrañas, su linda figura se amoldaba a mi cuerpo... Ella era diferente a todas; ella era mi Bella...


End file.
